The objectives of this protocol are to determine the overall survival, response rates and toxicity of Decarbazine (DTIC) alone, vs. DTIC + [unreadable]2b Interferon (INF), vs.. DTIC + Tamoxifen (TMX), vs. DTIC + TMX + INF in patients with metastatic melanoma. (ECOG 3690)